Je voulais te dire A demain ?
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS, yaoi. Heero appelle toujours à la mauvaise heure parce qu'il aime Duo, Duo le lui reproche parce qu'il aime Heero. Rien n'est dit mais tout est compris.


**Hi people !_  
_**

Mercredi soir, j'allais m'endormir, puis elle m'est tombée sur le coin du nez.

.

**Persos** : à Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **mmh... Le chacawaï ça existe ? :D

**Résumé** : Heero appelle toujours à la mauvaise heure parce qu'il aime Duo, Duo le lui reproche parce qu'il aime Heero. Rien n'est dit mais tout est compris.

**Parce que** : J'ai du temps pour écrire (pour l'instant) et de l'inspi de fou après le désert plat imposé pendant 6 mois (la puissance du trop-de-boulot-pas-le-temps qui a retenu tout ça dans moi trop longtemps, et maintenant ça explose en 1000 morceaux de fics et dessins et peinture et guitare :} )

_Du câlin fort à Poupinette qui va peut-être pas passer par là, mais c'est pas grave, au cas où... Et puis à Mithy, parce que quand on me fait un câlin, je le rends (accessoirement aussi parce que j'ai envie de t'en faire un _:)_ )_

_._

Bon lecturage !

* * *

**Je voulais te dire... A demain ?**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_Tululululu. Tululululu._

.

Une main qui cherche un portable, dans le noir.

Elle le trouve vite, il est juste à côté, sur l'oreiller.

.

Un corps sous une couette chaude et fort agréable qui se cale dans un lit tout aussi chaud et agréable.

Un peu trop grand, à cette heure-ci, un peu trop vide.

.

Une voix ensommeillée, un peu irritée.

.

« Mmh... Allô ?

- Duo ? C'est moi.

.

Ben oui, bien sûr que c'est _toi_.

.

- Heero, c'est pas l'heure... Il est trop tard pour appeler, il est... Putain il est 3 heures du mat' !

- … Chez moi il est que 21 heures.

- Décalage horaire, Heero. Même moi je sais qu'il est six heures de moins à New-York. Et pourtant c'est moi qui viens de me faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

- Je voulais te dire bonne nuit.

- Tu pouvais le faire par SMS.

- Je voulais que tu me le dises...

- Bonne nuit. Ciao.

- Je voulais entendre ta voix.

- Sur facebook, il doit bien y'avoir une vidéo de nos beuveries d'avant ton départ où tu peux m'entendre chanter une chanson paillarde.

- Je voulais que tu me répondes...

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Oui. Je suis content.

- ...

.

Des lèvres dans le noir qui se surprennent à arborer un sourire attendri.

.

- Ca a été ta journée ?

- Moui. Fatigante. Longue. Mais je suis trop dans le coltar à c't'heure-ci pour m'en rappeler et encore plus pour te la raconter.

- Moi aussi ça a été.

.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix grave et chaude, éveillée, elle, impose la conversation.

Dans le lit, une bouche baille discrètement.

.

- Heero, je me lève dans trois heures. Faut que je dorme, t'as appelé trop tard.

- Ma réunion n'en finissait pas. Je comptais téléphoner plus tôt.

- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois.

- Oui.

- Tu me l'as dit hier. Tu me l'as dit avant-hier. Et tous les jours avant aussi.

- Oui.

- Tu es casse-pied.

- Oui.

- Tu as besoin de savoir ce que je fais toutes les nuits.

- Je veux entendre ta voix.

- Mais tu veux aussi savoir si tu m'as réveillé ou si j'étais en train de chouiller.

- … oui.

- …

.

Les lèvres, de nouveau, se surprennent à sourire dans le noir, satisfaites.

.

- Tu veux pas me dire bonne nuit ?

- Non. Tu m'as réveillé. Hilde va encore m'en vouloir d'avoir la tête dans les fesses parce que je vais mettre trois plombes à me rendormir et que je serai pas efficace.

- Ca changerait pas de d'habitude, si je me souviens bien de quand on bossait ensemble.

- Connard. C'était _parce qu'on_ bossait ensemble, _qu'on_ n'était pas efficace. Ni toi ni moi.

- Dis-moi bonne nuit Duo.

- Non.

- Dis-moi bonne nuit et je te laisse dormir.

- Tu me ''laisses dormir'' ? Je pourrais très bien raccrocher comme ça et éteindre mon portable.

- Oui. Tu pourrais.

- … Tu rentres quand déjà ?

.

On entend un sourire au téléphone : dans le noir, les oreilles le perçoivent très bien.

.

- Tu me le demandes tous les jours. Tous les soirs, je veux dire. Enfin, toutes les nuits, plutôt, pour toi.

.

Des joues qui rosissent, comme prises en faute. Pas grave, dans la nuit, ça ne se voit pas. Et puis l'autre n'est pas là pour le voir.

.

_- (C'est parce qu'à chaque fois, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas qu'un jour de passé, qu'il y aura moins de jours à attendre)_ … C'est parce que je suis trop fatigué pour faire le calcul la nuit.

- Je prends l'avion dans trois semaines.

- …

.

Un petit cœur qui essaie de ne pas avoir trop mal.

C'est encore long, trois semaines.

.

- … Duo ? Tu es toujours là ?

_- (J'étais en train de ne pas me dire que c'était trop loin, ton retour, d'essayer de faire taire ma douleur) _Je... Oui. J'étais en train de me rendormir. Faut vraiment que tu ne m'appelles plus à cette heure-ci.

- D'accord. Je te laisse alors, Duo. Bonne fin de nuit.

- Bonne nuit Heero. A... A demain ?

- J'ai une réunion jusqu'à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

- A demain quand même ?

.

Encore un sourire audible malgré les kilomètres et les parasites de la ligne. Un sourire tendresse.

.

- A demain Duo. »

.

.

.

Toujours, toujours il appelle si tard.

Duo est sûr qu'il aime savoir s'il dort ou s'il est avec quelqu'un, sorti, à mater un film ou lire un bouquin...

Il l'appelle à cette heure-ci depuis deux mois qu'il est parti et, chaque fois, Duo l'engueule. Chaque fois, il lui demande de ne plus le faire.

Chaque fois, aussi, c'est lui qui lui dit ''A demain'', qui lui demande ''A demain ?'' comme on demanderait ''Ne m'oublie pas''. Comme on dirait ''tu me manques''.

Qui répond ''A demain'' même quand Heero lui dit que ce sera à la même heure.

.

En vrai, Duo ne dort jamais quand son téléphone sonne à trois heures du matin.

En vrai, il se réveille toujours cinq minutes avant l'appel, avant son appel qui tombe à la minute près toujours au même moment.

Duo fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Comme si Heero le réveillait, l'interrompait dans son sommeil, lui qui en a tant besoin pour se requinquer après ses journées longues et physiques.

Duo se dit que c'est pour se protéger, qu'il lui fait croire ça. Pour se protéger de ses propres sentiments.

.

La première fois qu'il l'a appelé comme ça, à trois heures du mat', il l'a vraiment réveillé. Heero avait vraiment oublié le décalage horaire.

Il avait aussi vraiment envie d'entendre la voix de Duo.

Et Duo l'avait vraiment envoyé chier.

Et Heero ne l'avait pas rappelé le lendemain.

Duo, lui, s'était réveillé dans le nuit du lendemain, sans comprendre pourquoi, il a attendu son appel qui n'est jamais venu. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir.

.

La deuxième fois qu'Heero l'a appelé comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, c'était un semaine plus tard.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de contact de la semaine, Duo s'était réveillé comme un couillon toutes les nuits à trois heures, avait mis trois plombes à se rendormir...

Duo lui en avait voulu alors qu'il n'avait pas plus essayé d'appeler que lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui reprocher d'avoir mis autant de temps à téléphoner.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il lui manquait, lui dire qu'il s'était un peu inquiété, aussi.

Alors il lui a reproché l'heure, encore une fois...

Mais Heero l'a coupé pour lui parler de sa journée.

.

Il le connaît, Heero. Il le connaît même très bien.

.

A la fin de cette conversation, Duo avait eu peur qu'il mette de nouveau une semaine à le rappeler.

Du coup, il a dit ''à demain''.

Chaque fois, c'est lui qui dit ''à demain'', pour être sûr qu'Heero sait qu'il peut le rappeler.

.

Chaque nuit, il lui reproche de l'appeler, et pourtant il s'endort le portable à la main vers minuit, il se réveille cinq minutes avant son appel, incapable de se rendormir tant qu'il ne l'a pas reçu.

.

Puis il se rendort, portable à la main, encore, pour finir sa nuit, tout apaisé, tout calme.

Serein.

.

Il se rendort dès qu'Heero lui répond ''A demain.''

.

.

.

**WALA**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Biz' à tout le monde.

Une pensée pour Wilfried, au passage. Parce que.

.

**Ciao !**

.

_Naus_


End file.
